


Совещание на удаленке

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), GrenkaM



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bureaucracy, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, OOC, трудовыебудни
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrenkaM/pseuds/GrenkaM
Summary: Хакса ждал очередной бессмысленный видео-колл, поэтому надо побриться, надеть китель и сесть за стол.Штаны Хакс уже третий день принципиально не надевал.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Совещание на удаленке

**Author's Note:**

> Не полностью учитывает события девятого эпизода.

Хакс разлепил глаза. Он задыхался и помирал от жара, а перед взглядом все было оранжевое в полосочку.

— Милли, слезь, — прохрипел он.

Кошка, недовольно вякнув, подняла пушистую рыжую задницу с его лица и величественно прошествовала к мисочке с едой, ныне пустой и сияющей.

— Нет, Милли, диета, — напомнил Хакс, скатываясь с жесткой койки.

Кошка ничего не ответила, но дала понять взглядом, что вскоре он найдет лужу в каком-то интересном месте его апартаментов, выход из которых Хаксу был запрещен. И даже не по причине домашнего ареста.

Причина, по которой весь экипаж звездного разрушителя отсиживался по каютам или ночевал у мостиков и орудий, была донельзя идиотской.

Верховный лидер наконец поймал свою мусорную джедайку и притащил в командный центр флота. А вместе с ней — какую-то гадкую тропическую лихорадку с интересными эффектами. Так что все отсиживались в карантине, причем джедайка торчала не в надежной камере, а в спальне верхлида.

Кайло Рен объяснил это тем, что не может подвергнуть штурмовиков и офицеров, которые будут ее конвоировать, дополнительному риску заражения. Дескать, эта невидимая хрень даже сквозь фильтры шлема просачивается. Но спросить: «Какого хрена, вы правда думаете, что мы купимся?» — никто не успел. Рен немедленно распорядился ввести совещания по голоконференцсвязи и выплатить премии рядовым штурмовикам, маленькие, зато каждому.

Вот сейчас Хакса ждал очередной бессмысленный видео-колл, поэтому надо побриться, надеть китель и сесть за стол. Штаны Хакс уже третий день принципиально не надевал.

Побриться не вышло — станки кончились, машинка барахлила и выдёргивала щетину, вместо того чтобы срезать ее. Хакс задержался в ванной, убирая лужу, которую кошка сделала, да так, что он, конечно же, не заметил и вступил.

Пришлось выбросить последнюю пару носков в утилизатор. Доставка носков серьезно задерживалась: дроиды не успевали разносить еду и шмотки желающим. Окончательно говенную ситуацию добило то, что трусы на Хаксе лопнули, разойдясь по шву на заднице.

Злющий, небритый и голодный Хакс уложил, как мог, отросшие волосы, накинул китель прямо на голое тело, плюхнулся голой задницей прямо на холодный стул и успел налить виски в кофейную чашку с символом Первого Ордена как раз тогда, когда над столом соткалась голубоватая проекция Рена.

Верховный, мать его, лидер хмурился так, словно упомянутая мать лично заявилась в гости. Интересно, почему он отказался от шлема?

— Перекличка! — заявил без предупреждения.  
— Генерал Хакс, — быстро заявил Арми первым, прихлебывая «типа» кофе. Голубоватые голограммы цвет и запах напитка все равно не передадут.

Генералы вяло начали возникать над столом, все сидя, все скверно бритые и явно на том же допинговом «кофе», что и Хакс, некоторые уже дня три, не меньше. Кстати, Верховный лидер тоже был не в полный рост.

И тут Арми вспомнил, что забыл запереть кошку. Но встать из-за стола, демонстрируя всем свое генеральское достоинство, было совершенно невозможно. К счастью, любимой твари сейчас видно не было.

— Доложите о ситуации с Сопротивлением, — приказал Рен. Он неосознанно почесывал шею со странными темными пятнами, словно от альдераанского червя-сосальщика. Но ведь нет же Альдераана давно…

— Сэр, мы надеялись, что… — темнокожая генерал занервничала и замолчала. Рен раздраженно махнул лапищей, мол, продолжай. — Что вы поделитесь с нами результатами допроса члена Сопротивления, известной как джедай Рей.

— Она… — Рен покосился куда-то вбок, — без сознания. Да. Без сознания. Обессилена болезнью. Как придет в себя, я ее… допрошу. Что там с постройкой нового флота с супертурбомегалазерными пушками? Отвечайте, генерал Хакс!

— Поставщики задерживают комплектующие, — Хакс невольно закатил глаза. — К ним просочилась информация о неизвестной болезни в рядах Первого Ордена, и они отказываются отправлять транспортники…

— На криффа им дроиды тогда? — Рен грохнул кулаком по столу. — Пусть присылают с дроидами!  
— Они не знают, сколько вирус живет на поверхности, и уверены, что даже дроиды будут переносчиками… — Хакс ощутил знакомое давление на горле, и тут на стол вскочила Милли, попав в луч голокамеры.

— Это что у вас, кошка? — не выдержала та генерал, которая отчитывалась по сопрам.  
— Где? — спросил кто-то еще.

— Какое безобразие! — генерал Прайд скривился так, будто его сейчас вырвет.

— Где кошка? — над плечом Рена возникла в голограмме та самая «джедай-без-сознания», вполне себе здоровая на вид.

— Джедайка?! — выкрикнул Прайд и вскочил, демонстрируя трусы с портретом императора Палпатина. Трусы натягивались спереди, отчего лицо императора расплылось и стало напоминать рожу хатта. Генералы дружно ахнули, а Прайд уронил проектор на пол.

— Где? — невозмутимо спросил Рен и оглянулся с таким видом, словно джедайка была прозрачная. — Пленный джедай прикована к креслу для допросов, она без сознания из-за лихорадки. Генерал Прайд, вы давно температуру мерили? Я бы советовал вызвать меддроида и… — тут Рен усмехнулся, — сменить белье.

Генерал Прайд внезапно отключился. Рен нахмурился и пронзил взглядом каждого из собравшихся.

— Ещё кто-то видит джедая? — спросил сурово.

Упомянутый джедай как раз гримасничала над его правым плечом, лепеча что-то вроде «кис-кис-кис».

— Нет, — первым ответил Хакс и глотнул «кофе», — никак нет, сэр. Никакого джедая!

Генералы, как загипнотизированные, повторили слова Хакса. Рен удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Генерал Хакс, назначаю вас на место временно недееспособного генерала Прайда, — старательно хмуря брови, выговорил Рен, пока джедайка тыкала пальчиком ему в ухо. — Жду от вас доклада об успешных поставках комплектующих для оружия.

Пока Хакс переваривал неожиданное назначение, которое компенсировало часть унижений после Бату, Рен добавил:

— Думаю, для вас мы ослабим карантинные меры, чтобы вы могли доложить лично. Приходите в химзащите высшего уровня. И, — Рен перевел намекающий взгляд на кошку, — приносите документы. Я лично поздравлю вас с назначением.


End file.
